


Happy Birthday to Us

by ami_ven



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There are no particular holidays or occasions on any calendar in my database.”





	Happy Birthday to Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "naemi"

“Five?” said a voice, suddenly, and she jumped, scattering bits of colored paper across the mess hall table. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she managed, heart thumping. “You scared me.”

The Android tilted her head. “That was not my intention. I apologize.”

“That’s okay. Actually, since you’re already here, I could use the help.”

“Of course, Five,” she agreed. “What are you doing?”

“Decorating. For a party,” the girl answered.

The Android looked at the paper as Five gathered the scattered pieces. Most had been cut into strips and then fastened in loops, like a chain. Others had been cut into odd shapes, threaded on wire hooks that could be used to hang them up, but her pattern-recognition algorithms could make no particular sense of them.

“There are no particular holidays or occasions on any calendar in my database.”

Five smiled, fiddling with another scrap of colored paper. “Lately, things have been… Well. Anyway, I figured we could use a little fun. And even though you found some of our records, we don’t know for _sure_ if we’re really them, and I don’t… I thought we’d have a birthday party, for all of us.”

“An appropriate sentiment, as I understand it,” said the Android. “It has been exactly six months and three days since you all woke from stasis.”

“That’s great!” said Five. “And, now that I think about it, it’s kind of your birthday, too.”

“I do not have a birthday. I was not born.”

“No, but you came online,” the girl argued, “the same day as the rest of us. Your memories are just as old as ours. And you’re part of our crew.”

“I have never had a birthday before,” said the Android. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry,” said Five, brightly. “We’ll teach you.”

THE END


End file.
